Pan Unleashed: A DOV Side Story
'''Pan Unleashed: A DOV Side Story '''is a companion fanfiction designed as a side story to Dragon Ball: Daughter of Vegeta. Instead of focusing on Bulla, the side story focuses on Pan, around the point when Goku leaves with Uub, and her unexpected ascension to a Super Saiyan. Plot Summary The side story begins with a recap of events at the end of Z, mainly those involving Pan and Goku, showing the close aspects of their relationship. The pacing speeds up from the recap as Pan battles Wild Tiger. The young girl defeats the man effortlessly, causing him to collide with a wall and lose the tournament match. As she leaves the tournament ring, her grandfather, Goku approaches her and congratulates her. Pan hugs him around the legs, which is the highest she can reach on him without flying or being carried. While the Saiyan appreciates the company of his granddaughter, he separates himself from her, as it is time for his match next. Pan wishes Goku luck as he fights and she returns to the spectators' seats with Goten and Trunks. In Goku's match, he fights up against Uub, Buu's reincarnation. Pan attempts to peek over the bar in the bleacher, but can't due to her short stature. She attempts to take off for a better view, but Goten discourages her from using her flight ability, so as to not draw unwanted attention to her, prompting him to carry her to let her see. From the seats in the above row, a rowdy fan kicks Goten in the back, frustrating him. He turns around to confront the man, not realizing that he is now draping Pan over his arm, causing her to get even less of a view. As Goten continues to argue, Pan drops onto the ground of the stadium bench, not letting her see at all. After trying to grab a hold of her uncle's attention, Trunks finally realizes that she's on the ground and lifts her to let her see once more. By that point, the match is winding towards the end. Following the match, Goku approaches Pan, who congratulates him, despite her not being able to see much. However, Goku seems to be uneasy emotionally, as if there's something he's hesitant about saying. Pan is confused by this. After a moment of thinking, her grandfather tells her some heartbreaking news: he plans to head off to train Uub, meaning the two will be separated. Pan is not happy about this situation, so, in frustration, she grabs Goku by the legs, trying to stop him from leaving. He tries to explain that this is what he wants to pursue, and he plans to check in on her occasion. However, the girl cannot accept this, and in a burst of rage, her hair turns to gold; she has ascended to the form of a Super Saiyan. Due to Pan being currently in an uncontrollable enraged state, her surroundings seem to be blurred. Everyone begins to panic and Vegeta attempts to convince Goku to step in to calm his now berserk granddaughter. As he approaches Pan, his soon-to-be student, Uub, asks him what is going on. Uub refers to Goku as "master", which alerts Pan's senses and helps her correlate him with her grandfather leaving. She dashes up to the boy, grabs him by the wrist, and flips him over violently, causing him to convulse in pain. Pan hears her name being called by her father rushing onto the scene, before releasing her form and falling unconscious. Pan wakes up in her bed at home, Goku by the side of the bed. She believes the tournament to be all a dream until she sees Uub with a wrapped cast, meaning the horrible things she did out of rage actually happened. Pan holds close to her grandfather and clutches his gi as tears form in her eyes. She calls herself a monster for what she did, showing no mercy to herself. Goku attempts to calm her down and tells Uub to leave the room for a moment. He explains to her that there is nothing wrong with getting out of hand during a first transformation, as he himself almost lost control when he first transformed. Pan hugs him and the Saiyan tells her to breathe slowly to calm herself. After a moment of calming, Pan transforms again, this time more naturally. Goku gently tells her that he'll leave to train once Uub recovers and that she can train with her "uncle" Piccolo afterward. As a memento, he gives her a scrap of one of his old orange gi's for her to wear as a form of bandanna. She later adorns it with the kanji 汎, meaning "Pan". (UPCOMING) Written Version (UPCOMING) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon